¿Que soy yo, para ti?
by N Scorupkos
Summary: Una pregunta que Lee Gun esta decidido a responder con sinceridad. [Basado en el final del Cap.17 y el Cap.7]


Para quién lea este fic, y sea entendible, lo colocado en **negritas** es lo que Lee Gun dijo mientras grababa.

* * *

 **¿Qué soy yo, para ti?**

Ha sido un día largo.

Mi cabeza sigue recreando todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior y asimilando el hecho de que mañana te vas. ¿Sabes? Realmente no esperaba que me visitaras en la oficina; esa visita me abrumo como no tienes idea, mi caracol.

¿Cómo olvide quitar esa maldita nota de la pintura de perripopo?... Me arrepiento infinitamente de todo el daño que te he causado.

Como todas las noches, decidí ir a comer al restaurante de tu madre y para mi suerte, te encontré nuevamente ahí, lucías tan hermosa. Me senté en la mesa que da hacía la calle, de vez en vez te miraba, note como te incomodaba mi presencia, pero aún así dejaste que terminara mis alimentos. Me despedí de tu madre, aunque en realidad ese adiós fue para ti.

Ahora estoy aquí, en casa.

La abuela intenta decirme algo pero solo se limita a observarme, supongo que así de mal me veo. Llego a mi estancia, la misma que alguna vez compartimos, la misma en la que alguna vez fui feliz sin saberlo.

Tomo la licorera y me sirvo un trago de whisky, en verdad lo necesito. Me sirvo tres más, los cuales ingiero como si de agua se tratase. Me llevo la botella.

Entro al cuarto, aquel al que alguna vez te prohibí entrar, ¿lo recuerdas?

Mi cuerpo y mente están tan cansados que me lo hacen saber soltando un largo y asqueroso suspiro melancólico. Me siento en mi viejo sillón, enfrente de mi tengo la cámara. La enciendo...

- **¿Olvidarla o no? ¿Olvidarla o no?** – Es lo único que me pregunto, me río de mi mismo, en verdad que soy patético.

Mi mente sigue recordando lo acontecido en el restaurante de tu madre, sin darme cuenta, comienzo a hablar de ello; pero está bien porque debo documentar lo más importante, por si alguna vez vuelve a mí esta maldita enfermedad y olvido todo.

Me irrita pensar que te alejaras nuevamente de mí, que no podré tenerte a mi lado y lo grito, lo grito con un tono de angustia y desesperación. Me recuesto en el sillón y continúo con la grabación…

 **\- ¿Sabes? Alguna vez el caracol nos preguntó: "** _ **Lee Gun, ¿Qué es lo que significo para ti?... ¿Qué es lo que yo soy para ti?"**_

 **Esa pregunta nos tomo por sorpresa y mentimos, mentimos nuevamente diciendo algo así como:** _ **"Kim Mi Young, eres la madre de mi hijo, hasta que el niño nazca eres una muy preciada persona que tiene la responsabilidad de cuidarse y cuidar las apariencias."**_

Hago una pausa, tomo el vaso con ese licor amargo, lo contemplo por un momento y después tomo un sorbo para poder continuar…

 **\- Pero eso no es lo que significaba el caracol para nosotros, ¡eso no es lo que ella significaba! ¡Eso no es lo que significa! - grito desesperado.**

– **Para empezar, mi caracol… nuestra caracol, hacía que este maldito mundo fuera un mejor lugar, hacia que nuestro corazón palpitara con fuerza, nos hacía sentir vivos. Ella era como ese sol que inundaba nuestro corazón, el solo hecho de tocar su cabello, de tenerla recostada junto a nosotros era como tocar el cielo… Ella es el centro de nuestro pequeño universo.**

Las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas humedeciéndolas, las limpio y bebo nuevamente del vaso…

 **\- Y sabes qué, ahora me pregunto qué significamos para ella… ¡¿Qué soy yo, para ti caracol?! ¡Dímelo! Acaso solo soy un maldito cuento de amor que no quieres recordar, o más bien de terror… o tal vez, solamente soy un último adiós…**

 **\- ¡Dímelo, Kim Mi Young!... Dime, ¿qué será de mi, te volveré a abrazar… estarás aquí, mañana, junto a mí? ¡Responde!**

Mis lágrimas siguen desbordándose de mis ojos y la grabación continúa…

 **\- Dime mi caracol, ¿vas a amarme, como yo te amo a ti?... Porque esta vez seré muy sincero: para mi tú eres mi hogar, el lugar donde yo quiero llegar para abrazarme a ti y poder dormir. Ahora, dime sin pensarlo, este amor es de verdad… Dime, ¿qué soy yo para ti?**

Mi trago se ha acabado, intento servirme más pero la botella está vacía. La aviento. Me detengo unos segundos a observar fijamente la cámara, doy un largo suspiro y decido apagarla. Me levanto de ese viejo sillón y me dirijo a mi cama, no sin antes pasar por otra botella de whisky.

Y ahora esa maldita pregunta no sale de mi cabeza, "¿Qué soy yo para ti, caracol?", me gustaría que respondieras.

* * *

 **Nota:** Pues bien, hace poco vi nuevamente este kdrama que en lo personal amo demasiado, y llegando al final del capítulo 17 mientras el caracol veía las grabaciones de Lee Gun, me dije: qué más habrá pasado por la mente de él, por que no creo que solo eso se halla grabado; y me acorde del capítulo 7 en el que Mi Youngle pregunto a Lee Gun justamente eso: ¿ que soy yo para ti?... y pues nada, hice este fic.

¿Saben? Me sorprendió que aquí en fanfiction no existan fics de este dorama...


End file.
